1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fermentation chemistry, and more particularly to apparatus for propagating or fermenting including submergers, agitators, circulators or dispersers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roller tubes and bottles for the cultivation of microorganisms and cells, particularly anchorage dependent cells, is well known in the art. A machine for rolling culture tubes is shown in the patent to McBee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,795.
More sophisticated apparatus for the cultivation of microorganisms is shown in the patent to Monod, U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,754. The apparatus of Monod includes a rotary drum that is partially filed with culture medium and is disposed to rotate about a horizontal axis. The drum is formed on its interior with a continuous spiral rib which passes through the medium and on which a liquid film is formed. This provides for the required aeration of the liquid without the formation of foam, such as might be formed when air is bubbled through the medium. Aeration by bubbling commonly does produce foam which requires the addition of a surfactant to suppress. The addition of any foreign element to the culture medium is not desirable.
Another method for bulk culture of animal cells on plastic film is described in Experimental Cell Research 71 (1972) 293-296, by W. House, Moira Shearer and N. G. Maroudas. Their apparatus includes a roller bottle with a spiral interior film, the successive coils of which are separated by corrugated film. The bottle is rolled in a horizontal plane to obtain cell adherence and then set erect in a vertical plane to bubble air through the medium. Their bottle requires an opening equal to the diameter of the bottle in order to admit the spiral film.